me and you
by moonxdawson
Summary: They've been walking on the thin line of just friends and something more for years. They finally get to a point where the line breaks, and their feelings come back at full force, finally they're ready to take on a relationship as a couple. But maybe they've always been one after all.
1. it's ok to be me next to you

**A/N okay, so I hate making long author's notes but this is necessary. So this story will be rather different kind of, but I'm very happy with how I'm writing it. The story will be all about Austin and Ally's road to becoming something more than friends, while living together in LA. It won't be like suddenly boom they're a couple, it'll be them easing into a relationship. There will only be music mentioned, never actually used in the story though and Trish and Dez will barely be in it expect mentioned here and there. **

**No, tours and just none of stuff like that, like I said no music involved just briefly mentioned here and there. The only drama will be dealt with drama between Austin and Ally in their transition to becoming a couple and with family and or Trish and Dez. There's a possibility for smut in later chapters, if I see it's needed. But this story will stay at a VERY strong T rating which if smut is added will change to M. I'm thinking this story will be anywhere between 10-15 chapters, but possibly more if needed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, Me and You by Laura Marano which the title of the story and chapters comes, or anything else you might recognize. **

* * *

"Oh my god…" Austin groaned walking into their apartment, Ally right behind him. "Remind me to _never_ do that again."

Throwing his sweaty shirt over his shoulder, he drug himself through their apartment dripping sweat. Finally reaching the couch he let out a mixture of a groan and sigh and flopped onto the couch.

The moment his hot, sticky skin touched the cool leather of the couch he felt instantly better. And then suddenly there was a weight on his stomach and legs. Not anything heavy, just extra weight.

Looking down he saw his roommate, and best friend Ally Dawson lying across his body. Hips aligned, chests flush against each other, and hearts racing. Hearts racing from what they had just finished and _not_ from their current position.

Or at least that's Austin's excuse.

"Never again are we running around LA in the hundred degree weather." He muttered letting his head drop down onto the arm rest behind him. "I'm a performer for a job, isn't my dancing enough of a workout?"

"I don't know why I thought that was a good idea." She admitted, relaxing against his body even more. "And don't wrap your arms around me, it's too hot." She said as she felt fingers ghosting over her lower back.

Chuckling he kissed the top of her head gently before, relaxing completely.

They lay there his fingers gently rubbing circles, on the bare skin of her hip where her shirt had risen up. Her drawing shapes or music notes on his bicep. And they just wonder in the comfortable silence, how in the _hell_ did they end up here?

They met at the age of fifteen. Back when Austin was an over confident, ball of energy, dreaming big about becoming a famous singer, and Ally was a shy, awkward, songwriter with stage fright.

Now at the age of twenty-two, they're _completely_ different and yet the _same_. Austin's still a bit on the over confident side, his energy has calmed down a lot, and he isn't just dreaming about becoming a famous singer but living that dream. And Ally, well Ally wasn't quite as shy anymore and had gotten over her stage fright at sixteen. She was still on the awkward side sometimes though.

They had both grown in the seven years of knowing each other. Grown _together_. They knew each other better than anybody else.

They moved out to LA together the second they were eighteen and had graduated. Ready to take on the world. Austin's mother Mimi was most definitely the least supportive of their decision of moving.

She had been supportive of Austin and his career but she had never been too fond of _Ally_. Austin had picked up on his mother's cold shoulder towards Ally back when they were fifteen fairly quickly but never realized the full extent, of her disliking till they moved together.

He wasn't sure what she didn't approve of more; him and Ally moving together, or him and Ally living together without actually being _together_ as more than friends. Not that she _would_ want them to be more than friends anyways.

Since they were sixteen and they had learned about their feelings for each other they were constantly avoiding any conversation about said feelings. They had dated after a whole fiasco of a girl named Kira, Austin getting jealous over some boy named Elliot, Ally's mother coming home from Africa and Ally getting over her stage fright which had led to Austin and Ally kissing, right when they got offstage after they performed a duet.

But even after all the trouble they had gone through during that short period of time, they broke up after a _very_ awkward date they had, had. The feelings had _always_ stayed, even after six years.

They've been walking the _very_ thin line of friends and something more, since they were about twenty if not before. Neither had honestly had a relationship since they were teenagers only dates here and there.

Even when they did have dates their feelings for the person having the date would end up resurfacing and coming back out. Austin was known to get jealous, and Ally would give him the cold shoulder.

It was a routine. One they knew _too _well.

After their last argument over one of them having a date they mutually decided they would wait. Wait for each other.

No matter when it was the timing had _never_ quite been right for them. Once one of them was ready to make the jump into a relationship, the other still wasn't wanting to take a risk on their friendship, and vice versa every time they've wanted to attempt anything.

So since they both know of the others obvious feelings, kissing on the forehead and cheek had become second nature. They have basically a _very_ flirtatious relationship until they're both ready to be something more.

"We should probably get ready for today." She whispered, still drawing absentmindedly on his arm. "We're going into the studio remember?"

She felt him sigh, as she moved up with his chest and then back down as it fell. "Do we have to go?" he asked.

She nodded and got off of him, walking to the hallway where their bedrooms were. He followed suit, walking right behind her into the hallway.

"I'm taking a shower first." She told him over her shoulder.

"No you're not." He said running past her, smacking her butt on the way to the bathroom to distract her.

"Austin!" she screeched running to the bathroom door, beating on it repeating his name over and over in hopes he'd open it up for once.

This was a daily routine for them. It had turned into a game when they first moved in together. Whoever got to the bathroom first didn't have to cook breakfast and the other one did.

Austin usually won the race to the bathroom, learning ways to distract Ally. Like for example when he smacks her butt, she'll let out a shriek usually and stop running. He learned that, during high school and uses it to his advantage constantly.

Plus his best friend has a _fine_ butt, what guy wouldn't take the chance to touch it? Even if his only chance was when they were playing a game…

"Hey Alls," he said sticking his head out of the bathroom door laughing as he saw the pout on her face, he sent her a wink. "Chocolate chip pancakes today."

* * *

Ally stood by the stove cooking what Austin can guess to be stir-fry? He didn't honestly have a clue, he never cooks. Sneaking up behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. He actually didn't do this often. Only when he wanted something or had bad news.

She felt him place a light kiss on her bare shoulder, and nuzzle his face into her hair. Definitely bad news.

Sighing she unwrapped his arms from around her waist, and put their food onto plates before walking to the island in their kitchen and setting the plates down. She motioned for him to sit down as she did so. He shuffled over and plopped down beside her, immediately digging into his food.

"So what's your news?" she asked tilting her head looking at him.

"Do you have anything new to tell me?" he retaliated.

"First don't speak with your mouthful." She scolded as if he was a child. "And second Trish called."

He looked slightly shocked at that news. They rarely ever got calls from Trish and Dez expect about once or twice a month. Honestly nothing ever happened between the four members of Team Austin they had just drifted apart, since the two main people had moved to LA and the other half of the team stay in Miami. Austin and Ally had offered for them to come with them, but they declined not quite ready to be away from their families.

"What did she call about?" Austin questioned mouth still full of food, to which Ally rolled her eyes about.

"Um she's actually kept a job." She said looking down at her food, nodding to herself. "For a month. It's cause of some guy that works there I think."

Austin laughed at the reason Trish _would_ actually keep a job. Honestly Austin missed Trish and her crazy job antics. And Dez also. But he would probably never move back to Miami, even if he wanted to.

LA had become home for him. Or more of wherever _Ally_ is, is home for him. So if she moved back to Miami, he'd move back to Miami. They couldn't live without each other anymore. They could try, and try hard but fail in the end. They need each other more than a melody needs lyrics to make a song.

"That's a lot better than my news." He muttered; suddenly remember he did in fact have news to tell her. Not very pleasant news.

"And that would be?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"My parents are coming to visit." He said quickly hoping Ally would catch what he had said.

And she did catch what he said. She choked on her drink as soon as the words escaped his mouth, causing Austin to jump out of his seat and try to help her only for her to wave him off saying she was okay.

"I'm sorry it's on such short notice Ally." He said moving what little was left of his food around with his fork, after he had sat back down. "My mom just sorta sprung this on me while I was on lunch break at rehearsal, and they already bought the plane tickets so I couldn't say no."

She nodded in understanding, and asked him how long they were staying and when they were coming. After he had said they would be coming in three weeks and staying only for a week, she was okay. That won't be too bad. Just avoid his mom that week. No problem they'll be staying at a hotel anyways.

"Um there's more…" he squeaked out.

"What?" she questioned.

"They'll be staying here in the apartment with us."

_"Damn it Austin."_ Ally said before walking away.

Of course Austin got up and followed her all the way to her bedroom, where she sat her head in her hands. Cautiously he went and sat beside her, causing her to glare at him but buried her head in his shoulder none the less.

He sighed wrapping his arm around her, pulling her into him as close as possible. And knowing exactly how to get her to not be as mad at him he started whispering sweet nothings in her ear, until she'd finally look at him. Still pouting slightly.

"Austin we only have two bedrooms." She reminded him, as if he had forgotten. "Where will they stay?"

"Well I was thinking we could sleep together in your room." He said timidly. "We sleep in the same bed all the time, what would the problem be?"

Ally groaned leaning back to lay on her bed, and pulling Austin down with her since his arm was still around her in a tight grip. She mumbled what Austin could only make out slightly to be curse words, aimed towards him _of course_.

"Your mother hates me and the fact that we live together." She muttered. "And you want us to sleep in the same bed while your parents are here? You're an idiot Austin Moon."

"Ouch." He said placing a hand to his heart. "I love you too Alls."

* * *

**Reviews are sorta cool.**


	2. it feels good to be one of the two

**A/N second chapter woot woot! I don't know quite how quickly these updates will be coming I'm thinking once or twice a week, because I actually have most of the direction of this story already planned out so that makes things easier. So this chapter is kind of dull in some places but it's showing the progress in the relationship between Austin and Ally and how they're both becoming ready to take the next to become a couple.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything else you might recognize. **

* * *

"Ally get ready." Austin told her, walking into her bedroom that Friday night.

Ally still wasn't the happiest person about the news she had gotten on Wednesday, about Austin's parents coming to stay with them so Austin had decided he'd take Ally out. So here he is now trying to drag Ally out of the apartment so they could go to dinner, and a movie.

But it's _not _a date.

"Austin!" she shrieked the moment he stepped into her room without knocking. Of course with her luck she had been picking a shirt out and was only wearing her bra and a skirt.

"Oh good, you're almost ready." He said completely ignoring the fact she wasn't wearing a shirt, and walking over to where she was standing by her closet.

He looked down at his own plaid shirt, and then looked at her a mischievous look in his eyes. When she sent him a questioning glance he only smirked in reply, and looked toward her closet.

Ally was very confused the moment she saw Austin reach into her closet pulling out a shirt. A yellow shirt. Matching his own. Of course.

He handed her the shirt and she immediately slipped it on knowing that he wanted them to match. For what reason? She had no clue honestly…

He simply smiled at her when she turned to look at him, his fingers lightly grazing her cheek pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. His other hand caressing her arm. She felt like she was on fire everywhere he touched. She sunk her teeth into her bottom lip, the action catching his attention.

"A-Austin?" she asked, looking up at him from underneath her dark mascara coated lashes. Her saying his name had snapped him out of whatever had just happened to him. And he coughed awkward pulling his hands away, much to Ally's displeasure.

"Put your shoes on and let's go." He said his voice huskier than usual.

* * *

"I feel like you were trying to get me drunk at dinner." She says giving him a pointed glare as they get in line at the movies. "I mean three glasses of wine Austin? You know I'm a lightweight."

He just chuckled in response casually throwing an arm around her shoulders. It really was a wonder how they had gotten dates over the years when they _couldn't_ go without touching the other.

"Are you trying to get lucky tonight?" she asked bluntly.

Austin coughed awkwardly, trying to avoid Ally's eyes as she stepped in front of him. She grasped his chin in her hand forcing him to look at her before she whispered.

"Austin?"

"I'm not trying to get 'lucky.'" He said in a weak voice putting air quotes around the word 'lucky' as he scoffed. "You just needed to loosen up. You've been stressed since I told you about my parents I just want you to have some fun tonight."

She sent him a questioning glance, but just shrugged and went back to her position under his arm.

Her mind was now running wild with thoughts. Her even daring to make a comment –even if she is a little on the drunk side- of wondering if Austin's trying to get 'lucky' tonight was very blunt. And not like Ally.

Maybe she was getting closer to taking the next step in their relationship. But is Austin getting closer to being ready for that step?

She's not even sure if she's getting closer to being ready, the alcohol is clouding her judgment. But one thing's for sure…

She _wants_ to kiss Austin tonight.

* * *

When they finally get home it was late, and Ally wasn't quite so tipsy and the alcohol isn't clouding her judgment anymore. And yet… She still wants to kiss Austin.

She's hoping that's just what's left of the alcohol making her want to do that. But she isn't truly sure if it is the alcohol… Or her heart…Or maybe a little bit of both.

She didn't realize she's been in a daze since they left the movie until she hears Austin say her name and tell her he's going to bed. She stands there for a moment looking in the direction of where he walked off to before going herself to get ready for bed.

She grabbed a random shirt and some shorts, getting changed before going to the bathroom in the hallway. She does her usual routine of washing her face clean of makeup, and brushing her teeth. While she's brushing her teeth Austin walks in shirtless, coming up beside her to brush his own.

Austin had caught Ally's eyes in the mirror and sent her a wink and a toothpaste filled smile, causing her to giggle. Ally watched as Austin walked out of the bathroom, after he had finished and followed after him to his bedroom.

"So did you have a goodtime tonight?" he asks as he sits down on his bed against his headboard, her following suit.

"After most of the alcohol got out of my system yeah." She teased elbowing him in the ribcage.

He laughed at her before sliding off the headboard and putting his head on her lap. She smiled softly as he looked up at her and ran her fingers through his hair, relaxing him.

There was a look in her eyes he couldn't quite catch. It had been there since her second glass of wine that night. If not from even before they left the apartment.

It was almost a look of longing? And lust? And possibly love? He couldn't place his finger on it no matter how hard he tried.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"You." She replied before her eyes widened and a light blush spread across her cheeks. "And how I'm possibly about to do something really stupid."

"What's possibly stupid that you're about to do?" he questioned brushing his fingers across her cheek, for the second time that night.

Before she even thought about replying she leaned her head down, pressing her lips to his. His reply was _immediate_.

Their lips moved slow and shyly at first. They hadn't really kissed since they were almost eighteen, expect New Years pecks here and there the past couple years.

And then the moment his tongue barely brushes her bottom lip, it's like everything comes undone.

Her lips are moving fast and hard against his as he tangles his hands into her hair, pulling her closer, and _closer_, and _closer_. And it's like she _can't_ get enough of him.

She releases his lips only to pull his head out of her lap, before moving to straddle him on the bed and pressing her lips to his again. Her hands stay on his chest, as his move out of her hair down her curves to finally rest on her hips.

Finally as his tongue dances with hers again they slow the kiss down. Their kiss going from hot and heavy to slow and sensual.

All too soon for Ally, he pulls away biting her bottom lip as he does so. He rests his forehead against hers breathing heavily, not opening his eyes yet. Just breathing in the moment, because he doesn't know when the next one like this could be.

"What was that?" he asked his voice husky, finally opening his eyes.

"I-I'm not entirely sure." She confessed, running her finger over his chest. "But I'm not sure if I regret it…"

"Are you ready for a relationship finally?"

She shakes her head 'no', gently pressing her lips to the underside of his jaw. "I might be warming up a little to the idea though."

He smiles before cupping her face and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, pulling away only to see her grinning.

"What was that for?" she whispers, her lips brushing his lips.

"You're wearing my shirt." Is all he says in reply, before rolling them over so he's on top and connecting their lips once again.

* * *

**Reviews are sorta cool.**


	3. somehow you get me

**A/N oh my god y'all are overwhelming me with all the positive feedback on this story! I know you all loved that Auslly kissing in the end of last chapter so let's see if I can top it ;) There's a big time skip to when Austin's parents come in the middle of this chapter and it's a little short but yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Austin woke up feeling extra warmth wrapped around him. He felt shallow, steady breathing against his neck. There was an all too familiar weight on his chest.

He felt what was causing the extra warmth shift and move _closer_ if possible. Her smooth legs wrapped tightly like a vine around his own hairy ones was an indescribable feeling. He had _always_ loved the feeling.

He heard a small yawn and felt her legs wrap even tighter around his. Her long hair tickled his bare chest as she moved her head so she could see him.

"Good morning." She whispered a small grin evident on her face even though she had just woken up.

"Morning." He whispered back his voice raspy, having just woken up.

She let out a content sigh before laying her head back into the crook of his neck, nuzzling her nose in between his shoulder and neck. His hand crept its way into her hair running his fingers through it absentmindedly.

They knew they'd have to talk about what happened last night. But could they just stay in this moment a little while longer?

"You know what we should do?" he whispered in her ear, she tried to ignore the shivers going down her spine as she hummed in reply. "We should… get up so you can make me pancakes."

"Not exactly what somebody wants to hear the night after making out with their best friend." She mumbles her face still buried deep into his neck. "I want romantic talk or something."

"We need to talk about that you know right?"

"No." she said bringing the covers up to cover both of their faces, so the morning light wasn't shining in through the window onto their faces anymore. "We're not going to talk about it."

He put his hand on the base of her neck, pulling her face out of his neck bringing it to where he can look her in the eyes. He raises his eyebrows, brushing the hair out of her face.

"We're not talking about it?" he questions.

She shakes her head no, sending him a grin. His hands move to rest on her waist and her own move to cup his face. One of her hands moves to brush his bangs out of his face.

Her eyelids flutter shut and she's presses a chaste kiss to his lips. His face follows hers as she pulls away causing her to giggle.

The setting is _almost_ too intimate for him to handle, and he's about to break. They're lying in _his_ bed. The covers are still over their head and there's just barely enough light to see her face. Her chest is flush against his bare one. And their legs are still tangled tightly together.

Her breath catches at the look he's giving her, and suddenly it's too much. It's _too_ much. And before she knows what's happening his lips are on hers.

She breathes in deeply through her nose, before making the first move to deepen the kiss and taps her tongue on his lips. He opens his mouth immediately and releases a groan the moment her tongue comes in contact with his own.

His hands are in her hair. Their hips are perfectly aligned. And she wants nothing more than to be closer to him but she's as she can get and it's like she can't tell where she ends and he begins.

All she can think is; _Austin_. And how right this feels. And how she's been missing out on this for all these years for no reason other than them not wanting to ruin their friendship.

And god if this is how possibly ruining their friendship feels friendship be _damned_. She'd risk ruining their friendship a million times if it made her feel like this.

She finally pulls away when the need for air becomes urgent. And she had to remind herself to breathe. _In_ _and out. In and out. In and out._

"I'm telling you now," she began. "I'm not sure if I'm ready for a relationship yet, okay? But I like what we're doing right now. We're going to go with the flow. No discussing our relationship status for now."

"Go with the flow." He confirms brushing the hair out of her eyes.

* * *

It's been three weeks and it's time for Austin's parents to visit. Austin and Ally find themselves sitting in the airport at almost 2am waiting for his parent's plane to fly in.

Ally's hand is intertwined with Austin's resting on his knee. Her head is resting on his shoulder and she's barely able to keep her eyes open, and keeps dozing off only to be woken up by Austin shaking his shoulder to wake her up.

So far their _'Go With the Flow'_ plan has been working for their relationship. They're not a couple. _Yet_. But they are getting closer to becoming that. Over the past three weeks, hand holding, hugging from behind, and kissing –a lot of kissing- has become second nature to them.

They know that it probably wasn't the best idea to get this deep into the whole 'No Labels' style relationship with his parents coming to stay with them for a week, but the time had finally came. They're _finally_ ready to start moving past friendship, after all these years.

"Alls," he says shaking her head with his shoulder causing her to groan and swat at him. "They're coming this way."

She sat up straight sending him a glare for waking her up, and he only gave her a small smile in return. Standing up Austin turned and grabbed Ally's hand other hand pulling her out of the chair.

"Austin, Ally." Austin's father Mike said coming up to them wrapping an arm around both of them. Mike had never had a problem with Ally. Honestly he loved her like a daughter.

He had also seen the love his son had for her when he first met Ally. I mean honestly, what sixteen year old boy would sneak out to sing at a charity event? If it wasn't for a certain short brunette running the event he probably wouldn't have done it. And he's also always seen the love Ally _returns_ for Austin.

He's always had this feeling they'd end up together and he was more than glad when they moved out to LA together. He was honestly hoping their time alone together would start an actual relationship between the two, but obviously no progress so far.

But he did _not_ fail to notice that they were holding hands when they first caught sight of the two.

"Austin!" Mimi exclaimed running over to hug her son.

"Hi mom." He says as they pull away from the hug, his arm going around Ally's waist pulling her to his side. "And of course you know Ally."

"Hello Ally." She responds in a clipped tone, before turning around, grabbing her suitcase and walking towards the exit.

Ally retracted the hand she had stuck out and looked up at Austin. Rolling her eyes she mutters "Let the week in hell begin."

* * *

"You guys will be sleeping in my room." Austin said dropping his mom's suitcase that he was carrying on the bed.

"And you'll be sleeping where then honey?" Mimi asked sitting down on the foot of the bed.

"With Ally." He states simply.

And with that he walks out, grabbing Ally's hand and dragging her from where she was standing in the doorway to her room. He laughs slightly, when Ally reddens at his father's comment of _'Don't be too loud in there!'_

The moment she stepped foot into her room Ally fell onto her bed releasing a loud groan. Austin sighed stripping his shirt, leaving him in only the sweatpants he had worn to the airport and fell onto the bed beside Ally.

"Your mom hates me so much." She said lifting her head to look at him.

"I'm sorry…" he tells her rubbing his hand down her back. "Hopefully she'll get over whatever her problem is while they're here. But can we please not talk about this now I'm about to fall asleep."

She nods and snuggles into him as he lifts the covers over them. His hand slips under her shirt to rest on her bare hip pulling her as close to him as possible. She lifts her head to press a light kiss to his jaw, before putting her face in the crook of his neck letting inhaling his scent and letting his soft breathing lull her to sleep.

* * *

**Reviews are sorta cool.**


	4. nobody else has a clue

**A/N okay so I think the big question in the reviews is 'Why does Mimi hate Ally?' Now I will be revealing the reasoning –so don't worry about that- I'm just not quite sure when I will be revealing it. It will be revealed either this chapter or one of the next two but it's coming soon –I'm 90% sure though it'll be next chapter cause I have it all planned in my head. With that being said let's get on with this chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Austin stood at the stove the next morning, pancakes in a pan. He was still shirtless and in his sweatpants riding low on his hips. And his hair was still messy from sleeping -and possibly Ally's fingers going through his blonde locks this morning before she took a shower.

Mimi sat at the island in the kitchen silently watching her son. She ran over finger over the rim of her cup of coffee wondering how much her son had grown and matured since she last saw him.

Every time she saw he had a changed a little more. Whether it was his hair a little bit longer or shorter. Maybe he was using more mature words a little more often –which she knew he had most certainly learned from Ally and she'll give the girl credit for making her son smarter.

This time the change was subtle though. Subtle stubble to be exact.

She had never seen him with facial hair so it was something she'd have to get used to. Ever since he was sixteen and first started to need to shave he hated facial hair. Why was it different now? She figured it was probably just him changing a little bit and maturing.

"Austin," Mimi began waiting for him to bring his attention to her before continuing. "Why haven't you shaved? You look homeless or something."

"Geez mom thanks." He deadpans flipping a pancake. "But it's the slave driver Ally's fault. She's been having me clean the moment we wake up each morning, so I keep forgetting. Plus she likes it…"

His eyes widen only slightly at the last sentence he had said and he coughs awkwardly. His mother knowing of his and Ally's 'Go with the Flow' relationship was not something he particularly wanted.

She nods also feeling awkward about his confession and looks down at her coffee. And she tries her best to imagine the last part of his sentence didn't exist. She doesn't know how she didn't realize how much Ally's opinion mattered to him.

It's not like she didn't completely know of their feelings towards the other. She could tell her son was honestly head over heels for the girl. But she pushes that fact to the back of her head to be ignored.

She was brought out of her thoughts hearing a giggle echo through the kitchen. When she looks up she sees the end of a kiss and Ally's arms wrapped around her son's bare torso from behind. That was not something she had expected to see.

Mimi did know how comfortable the two standing in front of her at the stove were with each other. She had seen them kiss on the forehead and cheek actually quite often –a little too often for her liking. But she had never seen them actually kiss on the lips.

Even though she didn't like Ally, Mimi honestly has seen the change and progression in their relationship over the years. And if she was being honest she's not sure how she'll feel when Ally finally does in fact take her son away from her, more than she already had.

Once she had realized she had zoned out again, Mimi focused her attention on the couple in front of her. She was apparently hearing the tail end of their conversation.

"You haven't shaved…" she heard Ally say in a whisper, caressing Austin's cheek.

"I know how much you like it when I don't." he replied before capturing her lips with his.

They were completely in their own world only pulling their focus off of each other when a pancake needed to be flipped. And Mimi wasn't sure how she completely felt about this new relationship of theirs.

* * *

"You know," Mike began looking at his son. "Your mother said she saw quite the sight this morning."

Austin and Mike were in the living room on the couch watching some football game. Austin wasn't quite paying attention to the game; he was too busy messing with Ally's hair as she slept on his shoulder.

"Oh?" he said bringing his eyes to his father. "What'd she see?"

"She said she saw two best friends kissing in the kitchen…" he told him with an eyebrow raise and smirk.

Austin flushed an actually rare thing from him. He rarely ever got embarrassed, but truth be told he had forgotten his mother was in the room when he had kissed Ally. _Twice_.

"Uh yeah that…" Austin trailed off a hand flying to the back of his neck. A nervous habit of his.

"'Yeah that.'" His dad mocked, chuckling lightly. "When did you guys become a thing?"

Austin groaned not wanting to have this conversation with his father. Especially with his mother in his bedroom ready to come out any moment once she got done checking emails.

He looked down at the girl sleeping on his shoulder and let out a content sigh, kissing the top of her head. Looking back at his father he lets out a puff of breath before explaining.

"We're not dating, if that's what you're thinking." He told him. Mike nodded motioning for him to continue. "We're just kind of 'going with the flow' or at least that's how Ally put it."

"So nothing official yet?"

Austin shook his head, pulling Ally closer to him. "We know we'll have to label it soon before it gets too complicated, but for now _this_ is working out."

* * *

Mimi sat on the bed in Austin's bedroom laptop opened going through emails, phone in her hand waiting for a call. There was one person who she knew would be more than interested in Austin and Ally's new relationship.

This one person had told Mimi some interesting things about Ally back when the kids were all sixteen. Those interesting things are most of the reason why Mimi doesn't like Ally.

She tapped her nails impatiently on her leg. Could she just get this call already? The text she sent to the other person was only sent minutes ago, but she knew that this person was waiting for a phone call from her while she was in LA.

Mimi honestly knew her son would not be happy about her having contact with this person from things in the past, but she could trust this person. Or at least she was sure she could trust this person.

Ally had never personally done anything to Mimi for her not to like her. And she was very close to liking her until Ally _'did'_ something when she was sixteen.

Mimi honestly couldn't understand why Austin had been her friend even after what she did. She betrayed the person she was waiting for a call from.

And according to Austin, Ally couldn't be anymore perfect. Yet she had done something like _this_ and in Mimi's eyes it was wrong.

Oh, so_ wrong_. She's held _it_ against her for years and she's not entirely sure if she'll ever forgive Ally for _it_. Even if Ally didn't do _it_ personally to her.

After feeling like she had waited for an eternity Mimi's phone finally rang.

"Hey," she said to the person on the phone. "It's about Austin and Ally…"

* * *

**Reviews are sorta cool.**


	5. if you need a shoulder you got mine

**A/N so I know you're all super anxious and have millions of questions swirling in your heads. What Ally 'did' do? Who did Mimi call? Why does Mimi hate Ally? When will Austin and Ally finally become a couple? Well a lot or possibly all of those questions will be revealed now…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

She sat on the edge of her bed. Her hands slightly shaking. Her head down looking at her lap. Tears streamed silently down her face.

She hadn't meant to have overheard the conversation. She was simply walking to the bathroom and Austin's bedroom door was opened slightly when she passed by and she heard Mimi's voice.

She had heard her name and she froze.

She honestly thought Mimi had seen her, but no she was talking to whoever was on the phone about her. She was on speaker phone. That voice was familiar.

And then she heard the name of who it was…

Austin walked into her room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He let a soft sigh when he saw her current state. He didn't know what happened, but he doesn't care.

He walked over to the bed, stripping his shirt in the process and stood in front of her for a moment trying to see if she noticed his presence. When he didn't see her budge he picked her up and sat down cradling her in his arms.

She looks up at him and lets out a choked sob. He presses her head into the crook between his shoulder and neck and just lets her cry. And cry. And cry. Until she can't cry anymore.

And finally when she's done crying does he say something. "What's wrong Alls?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat she speaks. "I found out why your mom hates me." She says through a teary laugh.

"Why?" he asked stroking her hair.

"Kira." She says simply.

He stopped stroking her hair and froze. He hadn't heard her name in years. He _didn't_ want to hear her name for the rest of his life.

"What did she do?"

"You want the short version?" she asked laughing bitterly. "She basically told your mom I'm only after your fame and could care less about you yourself."

"What?" he asked moving them to the top of her bed.

"Kira had apparently told your mom that when we kissed while we were sixteen –the first time after I got over my stage fright- that you guys were still together so you cheated on her." She said. "I was apparently faking my feelings for you, only sticking with you to get my name out there because I knew you would get big."

He shakes his head in disbelief. Mimi had known of the falling out Austin and Ally had, had with Kira back when they were eighteen. And yet she kept in contact with her.

And for her to be talking about Ally like that… Austin wasn't sure if he was more furious with his mother or Kira.

"Baby, you know that's not true. I know that's not true. We'll just have to get my mom to know that's not true." He tells her tightening his hold on her. "But honestly it doesn't matter what other people think. If I want to date you damn it I will. My mother has no voice in what I do anymore I'm twenty-two and living across the country. She has no control over me."

Ignoring the fact that he had called her baby, Ally shifts so she's straddling him. She gives him a small smile leaning her forehead against his. "You're a good boyfriend you know that?" she whispers.

"I'm a boyfriend?" he questions a smirk growing on his face.

"Yeah, you're a boyfriend." She confirms nodding before pressing her lips to his.

* * *

Austin shifts nervously on the couch. He was _not _looking forward to this conversation.

Ally had told him everything she had overheard his mother and Kira talking about and he was furious. He had made the rash decision to confront his mother about it. He and Ally were _officially_ dating now so he needs to talk to her.

Though Austin was now twenty-two and an adult and also has been living on his own for four years he still values his parent's opinions. He _always_ has. Even when his father was telling him he couldn't make it in the music business he still tried to make him proud.

That was the thing about Austin; he valued everybody's opinions and hated disappointing anybody _too_ much. It was a blessing and a curse.

It was a blessing in the sense that he worked his hardest. He _never_ gave up.

But it was a curse because it ate him alive. If he didn't succeed when he knew he could have, it killed him. He hated disappointing anybody.

And it hurts him more than he'll let anybody know that he's disappointing his mother by being in love with Ally.

"Austin," Mimi calls softly as she walks into the room. "Your dad said you wanted to talk to me."

He nods and stays silent as she comes to sit by him. He can tell she doesn't have any idea what he needs to talk to her about, which is good because Ally hadn't been caught when she had overheard the conversation.

"Mom, I'm not sure how to say this," he begins "but you should probably know that-"

"You and Ally are together?" she asks cutting him off.

"Yeah," he says letting out a sigh. "That's not what I want to talk to you about though."

She sends him a questioning glance. He sees her hands twisting her laps a sign she's nervous. Maybe she does know what the conversation is going to be about.

He's not sure where the courage comes from because in all honesty he's nervous to have this conversation. Never in his life has he had to tell his mother off, but he's possibly about to. And before he can stop himself he says the first thing that comes to his mind.

"I want to know why the _hell _you're in contact with Kira Starr."

"Austin language." She says.

"Mom I don't care about 'language.'" He tells her. "Now tell me why are you talking to Kira and why is she bad mouthing Ally?"

She shifts uncomfortably. He knows he's got her. There's no way she can get out of the conversation. And it's obvious she doesn't want to be having it.

"Kira told me some interesting things about Ally-"

"She told you I cheated on her with Ally." He says cutting her off like she had done to him earlier. "If you actually paid attention to your son's life though you would know at that point Kira had told me to choose her or Ally and we were not dating at the time therefore I did not cheat."

By the look on her face Austin can tell she didn't expect him to blow up on her. But he wasn't done yet.

"I finally find out why you hate my best friend and it's because of some wannabe who faked our relationship and her friendship with Ally." He snaps. "She told you Ally was a gold digger and only after my fame when in reality it was her."

He's breathing heavily at this point. He's can't stop running his fingers through his hair out of frustration. He's very thankful Ally's in the shower at the moment because he knows she would have came to check on him at this point.

Mimi looks at him in complete shock and confusion. Kira had manipulated her. She didn't expect that. And for Austin to be yelling at her was something that had never happened before. Even when he was a teenager.

"Why would Kira use you for fame though?" she asks. "Isn't her father Jimmy Starr couldn't he get her fame?"

Austin lets out a sarcastic laugh standing up. "Did you ever know the reason I left Starr Records? Jimmy encouraged her plan. She came up with the whole thing but he told her to do it. Just so she could become as big as I was getting at the time. Kira played you."

He leans against the wall his breathing still coming out heavily. He closes his eyes tightly and just stays quiet letting her process what all he just said.

And then it hits him. He had just yelled at his mother. She was probably beyond disappointed with him at this point. And it killed him thinking she was.

He somewhat expects her to get on to him for yelling at her but what comes out of her mouth next surprises him.

"I'm sorry." She whispers. "I'm sorry for hating Ally. I'm sorry for not believing you about Kira. I'm sorry for everything I've ever done."

And with that she gets up and walks away. Ally walks in passing by Mimi while going over to Austin.

She looks back at Austin's bedroom door closing as she runs her fingers through her damp hair.

"Hey," she says setting her hand on his bare back rubbing lightly. "You okay?"

She knows he's not okay, but she asks him anyways. She also knows what he had just told Mimi off about. And she knows this is hurting him for multiple reasons.

Not only did he just yell at his mom -something he's never done in his life. But he's also hurting because his now girlfriend was being talked about so badly by somebody they once thought was a friend and also that his mother, his _own_ mother would believe her even after he had told her what happened between them.

"No," he says in a quiet voice. "I'm not okay."

The moment he turns around to face her, her heart breaks at the look on his face. He looks so broken and confused.

She's not entirely sure what to do. Usually he's the one comforting her. But when she wraps her arms around him and he buries his face in her hair she knows it's the right thing.

"You're gonna be okay." She tells him kissing his forehead lightly. "We're gonna talk to her together next time, and tell her everything that Kira did to us."

He doesn't respond but he pulls her tighter to him and she knows that in this moment he just needs her here. And in _his_ arms.

* * *

**Reviews are sorta cool.**


	6. someone who can make me smile

**A/N So I'm guessing a couple of you guys were pretty shocked with what Ally supposedly did. I was wanting you guys to be shocked so I think I succeed with that attempt. So once again I'm doing a time skip, only until the day before Mike and Mimi leave and it's a filler chapter and short, with sorta an awkward ending but yay Auslly has a date this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

It was Friday evening, when Austin decided to take Ally on their first official date as boyfriend and girlfriend. His parents would be busy packing for their flight tomorrow so it was the perfect opportunity to go on a date.

Austin had told Ally that morning when they got done at the studio she was getting ready and he was taking her out of the apartment and she had no choice. Not that she would have said no.

So that's how they wound up in Austin's car. Ally having no clue we're they're going or what they're doing. All she knew was that Austin had told her to pack a bath suit, so obviously they were going to end up going to the beach.

She had a feeling they were going to a beach house Austin owned that Team Austin and Ally stayed at when Trish and Dez were in town since there wasn't enough room in their apartment. They were probably going there just so they could be on a private beach away from paparazzi.

Nobody outside of Austin's parents are aware of the newfound relationship between Austin and Ally, and they're trying to keep it that way and private for a bit. They just weren't entirely looking forward to having people prying into their relationship. Especially since they only became more than friends four weeks ago and officially started dating a few days ago.

Soon enough as Ally had expected they were pulling into the beach house's driveway. Austin turned to face her with a huge grin on his face which she had returned equally excited to finally have an official date and some time away from his parents.

Austin gets out of his car Ally following suit, as he grabs the stuff he had packed and goes to the house. She follows him up to the house and inside as soon as he opened the door.

"You ready for an evening picnic, and walk on the beach?" he asks walking into the kitchen.

"Sounds romantic." She says sending him a small smile.

"Oh it will be." He assures her. "Wine, chocolate covered strawberries, and pickles."

Her light laughter fills the room and it gets him even more excited for the night ahead.

He's ready to give Ally a nice relaxing night. She had been tense the whole time his parents had been visiting so getting away –even though it's just until morning- is just what she needs.

* * *

"This was a great idea, Austin." Ally whispers as she sets her glass of wine down onto the towel they were sitting on.

He smiles in response, picking up the last chocolate covered strawberry. "You want it?" he asks gesturing to the strawberry.

She scrunches her nose and shrugs. Without waiting for a proper answer he reaches over bringing the strawberry to her mouth. She giggles and opens her mouth allowing Austin to feed her.

"Mmm that was a good strawberry." She says smirking.

"Oh really?" he questions moving closer. His lips are ghosting over top of hers as he whispers. "Maybe, I should try some of it then."

She pulls away as soon as he tries to connect their lips, causing him to fall into her lap and her to laugh. "That was ridiculously cheesy Austin."

"This whole date is cheesy Alls." He states sitting up.

Despite her rolling her eyes she allows Austin to capture her lips with his. As usual her response is immediate and she lets out a content hum against his lips.

He reaches a hand into her hair, and deepens the kiss opening his mouth as he feels her tongue shyly go against his bottom lip. He groans as her tongue coming in contact with his and it's like he can't get enough of her.

He grabs her waist and pulls her on top of him as he lies back onto their towel. She pulls away laughing as she feels her foot hit something. Looking back she sees her wine glass knocked over and she just buries her head in his chest still laughing.

"Maybe we should head inside?" he suggests standing up.

"No," she protests, but stands up none the less. "I want to go on that walk."

"Fine," he agrees in fake annoyance. "But we're finishing what we were doing later. Let me put the towel up in the house."

Before Ally could respond Austin was already running up to the house with all their stuff, and was back in the blink of an eye.

"Somebody's eager for this walk." She teased.

He rolls his eyes, interlacing their fingers and beginning to walk down the shore. She presses a kiss to his bare shoulder causing him to look at her.

"You look really great in that bikini." He says grinning. "Did I tell you that yet?"

"You told me that a million times tonight." She says hitting his arm. "Now stop walking."

Without warning she walks behind him and jumps on his back. He looks at her over his shoulder and she just grins giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, before laying her head on his shoulder.

"So are you okay that we still haven't talked to my mom about the whole Kira thing?" he asks.

"Yeah…" she trails off. "I mean we can talk to her on the way to the airport tomorrow I guess."

"_Ally_…"

"It's fine." She assures him. "Seriously it's fine."

* * *

"Hey," Austin whispers as he sits on the couch beside Ally later that night. "I feel like we haven't talked in forever."

She sends him a questioning glance but doesn't disagree. Sighing she moves underneath his arm. "That's because we haven't talked in forever."

"Okay let's talk," he begins pulling her closer to him. "How do you feel about us?"

She gives him a small smile before looking down at her lap. Honestly she hadn't gotten the chance to honestly think about what has happened between them. It's all happened so quickly.

One moment they're just friends, the next they were kissing. It's like in a blink of an eye she_ wanted_ to be with him.

She doesn't regret anything. They were finally ready to move forward in their relationship after years, but still it happened so, _so_ quickly.

"I feel pretty great about us." She tells him pulling at the hem of her –_his_- shirt she was wearing. "I just don't want to rush anything. More than we kind of already have…"

"I understand." He says nodding. "with the whole not rushing thing." He adds. "I think for now we should just maybe continue the go with the flow thing, but with a label now."

"Labels… We're boyfriend and girlfriend." She states a grin growing across her face as she looks up at him. "Austin, we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

"We're boyfriend and girlfriend." He responds.

She moves from underneath of his arm to where she's on top straddling him. Her hands are on his shoulders his going straight to her hips.

Leaning her forehead against his, her hair falls like a curtain around them. She's still grinning as her hands move to cup his face and her thumbs are softly rubbing his jaw.

"We're boyfriend and girlfriend." She whispers one last time before closing the gap between them.

* * *

**Reviews are sorta cool.**


	7. always got each other's back we do

**A/N and here comes the conversation between Austin, Ally, and Mimi dun, dun, dun. Okay so I might start not being able to update during the week anymore because I'm busy with school again, but I will try my best and I will still be updating every Sunday as best as I can. Also I'm going to be making chapters longer –a lot longer- so that also will probably effect whether I update once or twice a week. **

**Side note: Congrats to my baby Laura Marano on her getting a role in a NON-Disney movie! I'm so proud of her right now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Austin and Ally had arrived back at their apartment fairly early in the morning -his parent's flight was at noon so they had to be back in time to take them. They had agreed the evening before they would talk to Mimi to settle things before they left of the airport. And that's just what they were about to do…

Walking into their apartment their noses were immediately filled with the aroma of coffee filling the air. But, coffee wasn't the only thing in the air. Was that French toast?

Austin sighed as he smelled the French toast, obviously upset it wasn't pancakes. Ally couldn't help but giggle at his reaction; she knew what Austin was thinking about.

"Good morning." They heard Mimi say as they walked into the kitchen.

Slightly taken aback from the happy greeting Mimi gave them, Ally simply waved before continuing to her bedroom to put her bag away Austin following closely behind. She sent him a questioning glance about his mother's behavior as they were walking into the hallway and he only shrugged in reply not exactly knowing what to say.

Austin raised his arms, stretching out all his upper body muscles his shirt rode up slightly catching Ally's attention. Her breath hitched as she caught a glimpse of the deep 'V' he kept hidden under his shirts.

Of course Ally had seen Austin shirtless many times over the years –especially considering over half the time he walked around the apartment shirtless- but this time felt different. It was almost like he was going back into his teasing ways. Even though she knew he was only stretching and it wasn't on purpose.

When they had first moved in together Austin obviously had known of Ally's attraction to him, and had caught her staring at him when he would walk in from a workout, after waking up, or just simply being shirtless in general and had turned it into a game. He would see how flustered he could get Ally before she'd walk away leaving him laughing behind her- this was most the reason he tended to walk around shirtless, it had just become a habit.

"Ahem." Austin coughed awkwardly getting Ally's attention back on his eyes. "You enjoying the view?"

She just simply blushed slightly, a small smile forming on her lips as she muttered a half-heartedly 'Shut up.' He just laughed in reply, walking over to her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You ready to have this god-awful conversation?" he asked teasingly. She shook her head, burying her head in his chest. "Come on Alls, let's just get it over with."

Sighing she nodded, untangling her arms from around his torso. He takes her hand in his interlacing their fingers, and brushes his lips lightly against her knuckles before pulling her out of her room.

* * *

They all sit awkwardly around the small table in the kitchen, nobody daring to say the first word. They were all more than slightly uncomfortable with the current situation, but made no move to say or do anything.

Ally purses her lips slightly, running her finger around the rim of her cup of coffee. Mimi sat straight across from the brunette girl, looking down playing with the rings on her left ring finger.

Mike looked up catching Austin's eye, who simply nodded at him telling him to go ahead. Say the first word of this _dreaded_ conversation.

"Well this is awkward." He declared causing Austin to slap his hand across his forehead. Leave it to his dad to make matters _more_ awkward.

"Let's just get this over with." Austin finally said as he looked at Mimi. "Mom you now know the truth about Kira, and why mine and Ally's friendships or any relationships with her are over. I assume you told Dad?"

She nods her head, before taking a deep breath. "I truly want to say I'm sorry Austin for not believing you when you said Kira was bad news. I honestly am."

Ally shifts uncomfortably in her seat; she wasn't sure how to act in this situation. Nobody was acknowledging her presence. It was even more awkward now that the conversation had started.

Austin noticing Ally's discomfort grabs her hand, pulling it down onto his lap rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. Looking over at him she smiles slightly, and discreetly moves closer to him.

"I believe somebody other than just me is in need of an apology." Austin says staring down his mother.

"Ally, I guess I'm sorry." She says looking down. "But don't think this by any means, means I like you. I'm still not the biggest of fan of you, or your relationship with my son."

"_Mom!_" Austin exclaims.

She simply shrugs in reply, obviously not caring about the possible effects of what she had just said. Austin feels Ally's hand go tense in his, and he knows she's getting close to her breaking point.

Ally can handle _a lot_. Austin knows this. But she also has a breaking point.

Once she gets close to her breaking point Austin can notice. Usually he takes her away from the problem, and takes control. But this one time he's ready to let her explode. Let her yell at his mom. Let her loose her temper completely. Just _this_ once.

She lets out a deep breath and Austin looks over at her. He silently asks if she's okay and she nods in response. With one squeeze to his hand from Ally he knows she's about to say something, she'll possibly regret later on but for now she could careless.

"Mimi, you should know I really don't care about your opinion of me anymore." She starts off. "I'm twenty-two and have been living on my own with my best friend since I was eighteen. I lost the need of your approval when I was about nineteen.

"I learned just because you don't care for me particularly, doesn't mean I can't be with Austin. I'll have you know me and Austin have been waiting to go in a relationship since we were sixteen. And until till we moved out Austin didn't want to attempt anything mainly for risk of ruining our friendship, but _also_ he didn't want your opinion on him to change."

Mimi was slightly taken aback at Ally's sudden outburst. She had not been expecting that from the brunette. What she had said about her and Austin's relationship, really hit Mimi.

Austin _wouldn't_ move forward with their relationship because he was _always_ seeking her approval. She knew Austin hated not having them approve of something he did, but she never realized it held him back from stuff he really wanted.

She's part of the reason he didn't go after the girl he's been _in love_ with for years sooner. She's kept her own son from something –somebody- he's wanted for years.

"Just know this," Ally said after a moment. "Your opinion about me will not change anything in mine and Austin's relationship. We are together whether you like it or not."

Finally after her rant was done, Ally took a deep breath and buried her head into Austin's shoulder blade, trying not to show her face because she was truly embarrassed of the way she had just spoken to Mimi. Even when she does explode, she usually doesn't act like that. Austin moved his head so his mouth was at her ear, whispering something to her. She only slightly nods to what he had said, as he kisses her head.

"Trust me Ally," Mike begins looking at Ally, who takes her head out of Austin's shoulder to listen to what he has to say. "I can tell you Austin doesn't fully care about my wife's opinion of you anymore. He's a little rebellious about anything we've ever said if it regards you."

Ally lets out a small chuckle at Mike's statement. But she knows it's _completely_ true.

"Is this conversation over yet?" Austin asks. "We have to get you guys to the airport in an hour to be on time for your flight and I need to shower so…"

"Yes, Austin," Ally says rolling her eyes. "We can be done with this conversation. But just remember Mimi your opinion doesn't matter to mine and Austin's relationship anymore." And with that Ally stood up from her chair, shooting Mike a small smile before walking off to her bedroom.

"I-I'm gonna go… check on her?" Austin said awkwardly, getting up beginning to follow Ally but not before turning around and saying. "But good conversation I guess… yeah good conversation. Okay, maybe but not really the best conversation… but yeah, bye."

* * *

Walking into Ally's room he finds her holding a towel and looking around for clothes. He spots her bent over at her dresser and lets out a low whistle, shamelessly checking out her backside. She gasps slightly, jumping in shock and hits her head on her dresser.

"Oh crap Alls." Austin says rushing over to her. He cradles her head in his hands inspecting her for any damage. "Sorry my fault."

"It's okay." She tells him, laughing. "What did you want?"

"Just wanted to make sure you're alright after that conversation." He responds. She simple shrugs in reply, before going back to getting some clothes. "I thought I was taking a shower… I mean unless of course you _want _me to join you."

She whips her head in his direction, so fast she questions if she gave herself whiplash. Her eyes are wide and mouth slightly agape as she looks at him.

He smiles sheepishly at her, as he wraps his arms around her. He simply shrugs to the silent question she's asking and pecks her on the lips. Once. Twice. And then he finally presses his lips fully to hers.

She smiles as his lips press into hers, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer. _Closer. Closer._

He groans in the back of his throat as her lips tangle with his. But she pulls away just as Austin tries to deepen the kiss, causing her to laugh at the annoyed expression on his face.

But before she can say anything he leans forward, pressing his lips to her neck. Her breath hitches the moment his lips come in contact with her skin, and her teeth sink into her bottom lip.

"Au-Austin. Austin stop." She says struggling for breath. "Stop."

He only smirks, against her neck sucking lightly before nipping quickly and soothing the spot with kisses. She moves her hands to his chest pushing him away, but he only grabs her hands in his own pushing them down.

"If you're trying to change my mind about taking a shower together it's not working." She tells him finally getting away from him.

"Why not?" he whines.

"One," she starts off turning to face him again. "It's way too soon in our relationship. And two your parents are still here."

The pout stays planted on his face as he looks at her. She walks back up to him, bringing her hand up to cup his cheek. He leans into her touch as she just shakes her head smiling at him.

"We'll get to that point. _I promise_." She says kissing the tip of his nose. "But for now we're gonna take things slow."

"Okay," he whispers. "Slow."

* * *

**Reviews are sorta cool.**


	8. i've fallen down on the floor

**A/N I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry I didn't update quickly like I usually do! If you read any of my other stories I've updated here in the past two weeks? You'd know I almost broke my wrist so I couldn't write, but here I am now updating. So I'm trying to figure out when and how I want to end this story –because yes it's coming to a close very quickly- I wasn't planning originally to make this story longer than ten chapters but it looks like it'll be about fifteen since this is what chapter eight?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

It's a week after Mike and Mimi had gone home, and Austin and Ally were certainly enjoying the alone time again. They had been in and out of the studio over the past week and it was finally the weekend and they were getting to relax.

They were both currently lounging out on the couch. Ally curled into Austin, on his chest as they both lay stretched out lying down. Ally was lazily tracing over Austin's chest with her fingernails, as he was her bare thighs where her yoga shorts didn't cover.

"I'm bored." Ally says quietly, while stretching out her legs.

"Oh I can fix that." Austin tells her with a smirk. And before she question him he's flipped them over, so he's on top of her.

She bites her lip, trying to fight back a grin and raises an eyebrow at the blonde over her. All he does in reply is cup her cheeks and bring his face down to hers, capturing her lips with his.

The kiss is lazy and slow, and honestly just how she wanted him to kiss her. Their lips are barely touching and it's like they're teasing each other, but they're enjoying this way too much to deepen the kiss quite yet.

And right as he starts to nibble on her bottom lip, their interrupted by her phone ringing. He pulls away, and they're both gasping for air. "Ignore it." She tells him.

She grabs him by his whistle necklace, to gain his attention again and he groans as she pulls him by the cold, metal chain back to her lips. And _then_ he finally deepens the kiss, opening his mouth to let her tongue in to meet his own.

Then their apartment phone rings, and they know that it must be important if somebody's calling the apartment. When he pulls away she whines in disapproval, he gives her a sympathetic look saying 'We're not yet.' and reaches over her to grab the phone.

"_What?"_ he snaps to the person on the phone, after he had looked at the caller ID. Ally sends him a questioning glance, and he mouths 'Trish.' and she nods in understanding.

She smirks at the boy above her and pulls him flush against her, and presses her lips to his neck. Feeling a familiar something press into her thigh, her smirk grows and she pauses her kisses to sink her teeth into his neck, causing the blonde's mouth to drop slightly.

Not paying close attention to the conversation her best friend back in Miami and Austin were having, she sucks on his skin, and she loves the little twitch he has as a reaction to her ministrations. She hears Austin's short replies of _'Mhm' _and _'Yeah, go on.'_ as she hooks her thumbs into the waistband of his sweatpants and boxers and starts _slowly_ sliding them down.

"You what?" she hears Austin yell into the phone, and she removes her thumbs, moving back up his body so they're face to face again. He hastily removes the phone and whispers, "Trish and Dez know about us."

Her eyes widen in response and she makes a motion telling him to give her the phone, which he does so sighing in thankfulness, because he won't have to explain anything to Trish. The moment she presses the phone to her ear, she hears Trish rambling about how she knew this day would happen, how she was upset that she had lost a bet with Dez, and a bunch of other stuff Ally couldn't quite catch that she was saying in Spanish. She took French in high school, don't blame her, Austin didn't want to take Spanish either.

"Trish De la Rosa." She says making her stop talking. "Who in the world told you me and Austin were seeing each other?"

"Mike and Mimi." She hears her say, and she's not quite sure how to react. They had promised they wouldn't tell anybody. But of course this is Austin's mother and she probably can't wait for the media to tear apart their relationship.

"What did they tell you?" Ally asks with a sigh, and pushes Austin away as he tries to kiss her neck and makes him lie back down beside of her.

"Well it was more Mimi than Mike," they both hear Trish say as Ally puts the phone on speaker. "Which I was surprised she was even talking about it, I mean she does hate you after all. But actually technically they didn't tell me. I was just at the mattress store, and overheard them talking about it."

Ally sighed, rubbing her hand over her face and sent Austin a look –they always had been able to talk without words. He nods in response.

They knew sooner or later, they would have to come out with their dating news. But they were definitely hoping for later.

It's not like they didn't trust Trish and Dez, because after all they are their best friends. But they still wanted their relationship private for awhile, and sometimes Trish tends to _accidentally_ say stuff because she can't keep a secret.

"Trish." Ally says making her stop babbling. "You should know me and Austin are together."

"So you're confirming it?" she heard Trish squeal on the other end.

"Yes, and I gotta go Austin wants me for something." Ally replied as Austin went to attempt to kiss her neck again.

Hanging up the phone, she buries her face in Austin's chest and groans. He wraps his arm around her and rubs her back.

He knows she doesn't want anybody to know for awhile about them –and honestly neither does he. There was such a huge chance some paparazzi or just anybody that would release anything to the media would overhear something about their relationship and they'd be swarmed constantly and never able to go on private dates.

If they start to get questioned there's only two things they could do; admit they're dating. Or deny, deny, deny.

* * *

Their first fight as a couple didn't go over well. They had been dating for a little over a month and a half when it happened. There was slamming doors, silent tears, and lots, and _lots_ of yelling.

"Austin, I understand you want to be a normal couple and go out on dates all the _damn_ time, but we can't!" She exclaimed.

She heard a loud noise only to see him holding his hand, silently screaming from the pain. She shakes her head and rushes over to him, cradling his hand. Looking at her face, he sees the tears streaming down her face and it makes him even more pissed off because he knows it's _his_ fault.

They had been arguing for a good half hour all because he wanted to go out on a _very public_ date, and she still isn't ready for the media to pry into their relationship. He understood. He really did. But damn it, if he didn't want to show his girlfriend off to the entire world.

It's when stuff like this happens that he resents the fact that he's famous. But then he remembers that Ally probably wouldn't have stayed with him if he hadn't become an internet sensation and he swallows that feeling of resentment and puts it in the back of his head.

He watches as she checks out his hand, and kisses each of his knuckles softly. "You know I just want to have a normal relationship right?"

She nods, and absentmindedly rubs circles into his hand. "I want that too. Austin I want that more than you know, but for now please I don't want the media in our relationship so just a little bit longer of hiding us. Okay?"

"Okay." He whispers in reply. And even though he still wants to show her off, he knows now's not the time. But at some point he'll be able to show her off all he wants.

But for now, they need to stay completely private for a little longer. And they're both still a little upset that night as they go their separate bedrooms. But they'll be okay.

_They're always okay._

* * *

**Reviews are sorta cool.**


End file.
